


【锤基】尘埃落定

by yufenfen_8102



Category: Thor(Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yufenfen_8102/pseuds/yufenfen_8102
Summary: 根据古老的仪式约定，阿斯加德的八位继承人将展开争夺王位的战争，只有一位继承人可以在继承战中存活下来。灵感与许多设定都来自于富坚义博的漫画《全职猎人HXH》黑暗大陆篇。
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**前言**

作为有史以来最强大的君主国家，阿斯加德到底是怎么决定王位继承权的？

这是一个抓人眼球的疑问。在九界之中，关于阿斯加德王位继承问题始终是个热门话题，关于它的阴谋论更是层出不穷，其余八个国度的人几乎都据此发表过自己的见解。但在阿斯加德境内，在所有可考据的文献中，关于继承权的说法都是含糊不清的，似乎这些全在当权者的一念之间——事实果真如此吗？

**第一章**

钟声响彻金色国度。

在这颗金色星球的边界，足以唤醒整个阿斯加德的钟声传至海姆达尔这儿时，已经不再是那么声势浩大了。海姆达尔听着遥远的钟声，那副总是鲜有情绪波动的面孔，终于有了松动的痕迹。传送室外，斜阳照在金宫守门人的脸上，是罕见的血红色。想到即将发生的一切，海姆达尔的肩膀在夕阳中不由自主地紧绷起来，随即又无奈地放松，一声叹息即将成形……

下一刻，他感受到来自皇室成员的召唤，于是又屏住呼吸，扭转插在金色传送台上的巨剑。在一束令人眼花缭乱的光芒过后，奥丁之女海拉从中踱了出来，她的宠物巨狼芬里尔紧随其后。这头巨兽乃是奥丁在海拉的成人礼上赠予她的神物，本意是指望海拉能够在养育宠物的过程中逐渐学会仁慈与怜悯，但显然结果适得其反，最后就连神兽也随了海拉的性子，成了凶猛难驯的顽物。

巨狼对着守门人示威性地露出獠牙，从小被训练成为战争机器的芬里尔对于除了海拉之外的任何气味都有本能的排斥。而它的主人更是瞥都没瞥一眼她父亲的左膀右臂——刚刚才为她打开了神域大门的守护者，就这么径直走出了传送室。

她与海姆达尔记忆中的模样不差分毫，仍是那样苍白、病态又高傲。守门人目光复杂地目送着奥丁之女，金宫的第二顺位继承人离开。 **七** ，他在心中默数道。

明日便是奥丁最小的子嗣——瓦利——的成人礼，届时所有皇室成员都得在这一天回归神域。海姆达尔想，明日注定是不平静的一天。

钟声一直没有停下。

在海拉离开传送室后不久，天幕中传来了天马的嘶鸣与狂风的呼啸。海姆达尔抬眼看去，女武神们驾驶着白色的飞马在天边开路，她们从英灵殿一路跋涉至此，只是为了护送常驻英灵殿的那位殿下返乡。

独臂的战神泰尔·奥丁森，端坐在他豪华的战车上驶过天幕。奥丁赠予他的战车和勋章使他有了与众不同的特权，泰尔是奥丁的儿女中唯一无须经过守门人协助就可自由进出阿斯加德的王储，亦是一众奥丁森中最年长、最稳重的那个。这些都使得人们常常遗忘了他私生子的身份。更何况，奥丁也对他青眼有加，甚至在泰尔成人礼那日下令让女武神们辅佐战神，镇守对于阿萨人来说无比重要的英灵殿。

在战车驶过传送室时，泰尔转过头来，对着海姆达尔微微颔首，算是简单的致意。海姆达尔也向奥丁的长子点头回礼，随后，泰尔便驾着战车风驰电掣般地向金宫飞去。

沿途的阿萨居民们也难得见到女武神们全面出动开路的场景，纷纷涌上街头观看这幅奇景，一时间，阿萨城中热闹非凡。

**八** ，海姆达尔心中默念。他屹立在原处，望着泰尔的战车没入金宫深处，守门人的目光复杂，他此刻更加确信，明日注定是十分不平静的一天。

响彻阿斯加德的钟声，此刻终于停下了。

海姆达尔谨记奥丁在此之前的教诲：不要犹豫，不要回头，等一切都尘埃落定、你再次归来的时候，阿斯加德将焕然一新。他在心里默念着这句话，像是在给予自己旁观一切的勇气，他最后往金宫的方向深深看了一眼，干脆利落地拔出了传送台上的巨剑，头也不回地离开了。

**二、霍德尔的场合**

“你看到洛基了吗？”

皇室的午宴开始了已经有一会儿，索尔这才姗姗来迟，而他一开口就是寻找另一个不在场的兄弟。他们的这位兄长好像从来都不懂得怎么收敛自己的存在，霍德尔坐在桌前，老远就听见了索尔铿锵有力的脚步声——今天索尔跑得挺急，他别在腰带上的妙尔尼尔和腿上的护甲打起了架，霍德尔还听见了锁子甲的清脆回响，可见索尔是急匆匆地从训练场赶回来的，甚至还没来得及换身衣裳。

“嘿，吾弟，看到洛基了吗？”索尔又问了一遍。

霍德尔侧头听了一阵，感到十分无趣，于是复又低头继续进餐。没人会责怪他的失礼，因为索尔当然不可能实在询问他——霍德尔·奥丁森，巴德尔·奥丁森的同胞兄弟，众所周知，是个先天眼盲的小可怜。

“洛基？我一整天都没碰见他，准是又泡在图书馆。”巴德尔欢快地回答他。

主座上传来奥丁的咳嗽声，索尔便不再多言，找到自己的位置坐了下来。“真奇怪，”当索尔路过霍德尔身边时，后者听见索尔的嘟囔：“明明约好了……”

他没有继续说下去，因为奥丁率先开始了餐前的致辞，同一份致辞霍德尔已然听了好几百年，已经能够倒背如流。但今日又有些不同于以往，奥丁比往常多说了一段，霍德尔猜测这可能与明日瓦利的成人礼有关。待明天到来后，奥丁的所有子女便全数长大成人，就连众神之父这样的人物，恐怕也逃不过从父亲一职中毕业的唏嘘。

“我对你们中的所有人都寄予厚望，”奥丁用这句话开了头，霍德尔突然注意到父亲的嗓音里有不易察觉的颤抖，这使得他蓦地生出一种恐惧，因父亲本是他所接触过的人中最懂得如何掩饰情绪的那一个，今日却因为一次家庭致辞而罕见地失态了。

“你们都是奥丁的子嗣，阿斯加德的未来，”奥丁缓了缓，便继续说道，“我注意到，等明天一过，最后一位奥丁森也将成为一个顶天立地的男子汉了，老实说——抱歉瓦利——老实说，我曾希望这一天永远也不要到来，但这怕是连诺恩们也无法改变。我知道，你们中的许多人都对我有过埋怨，由于某些原因，我始终无法成为一个亲切和蔼的父亲。但我可以对着诺恩起誓，我一直都在努力成为一个公正的父亲，而在今日过后，我希望你们终有一日也能理解我今日的行为，就像此时此刻我也终于理解了我父亲波尔的心情一样——”

“老头今天怎么回事？”霍德尔听见布拉吉低声自言自语。

“不知道，他今天很反常，早上还和妈妈吵了一架。”巴德尔同样低声地回应兄弟。

同时，霍德尔还听见了一声女人的冷哼，这才想起原来今日奥丁那两个常年在外的长子长女也被召了回来，这声冷哼多半就来源于他那没怎么见过面的长姐海拉。而最年长的泰尔·奥丁森则仍然一言不发，沉默得像块石头；索尔明显心不在焉，他没有像以往一样在餐桌上大快朵颐，也没有和坐在隔壁的洛基说个没完——当然了，这恐怕与洛基今日的莫名缺席有关。

恰如他出世以来的每一天，霍德尔仍然感到自己是这个家庭中的局外人。这使得他得以用最客观、最冷静的观点来看待这一切：毫无疑问，他们是糟糕透了的一家子。

奥丁总是那么严厉冷酷，他的孩子们则千奇百怪：泰尔冷漠、海拉好战、索尔自大、洛基善妒，而年幼的那四个也没有好到哪里去，他的同胞兄弟巴德尔优柔寡断；诗神布拉吉明明有了婚配却还整日寻花问柳；最年幼的瓦利幼稚而易怒，而他自己呢，他是他们当中最可悲、最没有出息的那一个。一个眼盲又阴郁的残疾人。

午宴结束后，霍德尔等着侍从将自己搀回光明宫的偏殿。索尔却先一步走过来质问侍从：“你们怎么没把三皇子找来？”

侍从们个个不知所措，有人支支吾吾地回答说：“三皇子神出鬼没，我们未能在午宴开始前及时找到，但皇室午宴不可拖延……”

“一派胡言，”平日素来与这些仆役亲善的二皇子此刻却一反常态，严厉地呵斥了这些可怜的侍从，这亦让霍德尔感到些许惊讶，今日发生的蹊跷事未免也太多了些。“他还能在哪儿？不是在图书馆，就是在母亲的花园，下次再让我抓到你们轻易怠慢了他，就不用在金宫里干下去了！”

撂下这番狠话，索尔·奥丁森连个招呼也没跟他的兄弟打一声，就急匆匆地离开了。

**三、索尔的场合**

索尔试图告诉自己，这只是洛基的又一个玩笑。

入夜已久，他早躺在闪电宫的大床上酣睡，一只冰凉的手摸进了他的被窝。索尔瞬间被激出一身鸡皮疙瘩，惊醒过来。他在睡梦中几乎也不曾放松过的肌肉终于发挥奇效，他在练武场上摸爬滚打训练出来的那点本能，此刻在床上也完美地发挥出来——索尔擒住那只冰冷的手，顺着它按住对方的整条胳膊，索尔随即暴起，一个迅猛的翻身过后，他半蹲半坐在入侵者的背上，将对方的右手臂反扭在身后。这个来路不明的家伙就这样被索尔牢牢地摁在了火红色的鹅绒床铺中央。

索尔听见对方倒吸了一口凉气，吃痛地低吼道：“索尔，是我！”

索尔·奥丁森听见这熟悉的声音，登时吓了一跳，擒住对方的手也立刻松开了：“洛基？”

确实是洛基，尽管眼前黑得伸手不见五指，但索尔不会错认洛基身上的那股味道：那是一种混合了松树、新雪，以及图书馆的灰尘的味道——而且今天的灰尘味儿格外浓，洛基肯定是刚刚从图书馆出来，连夜溜进闪电宫里来的。索尔问：“奥丁的胡子啊，这都几点了？”

洛基在床单上扭动了一下，索尔这才记起自己还坐在弟弟的身上，连忙从他背上下来。洛基翻了个身，终于向索尔望了过来，说来诡异得很，这时候月光突然冒出了头，透过闪电宫的露台正好照在洛基惨白的脸蛋上，索尔不记得自己什么时候拉开过露台的帘子，可能洛基正是从那儿翻进他的屋子里来的。

光是瞧一眼洛基紧张的表情，索尔肚子里准备好的一连串质问也就跟着烟消云散：因为他再次被洛基吓了一跳，后者面如纸色，额上冒着冷汗，眼眶发红，连平日里那双妙语连珠的嘴唇也哆嗦着抖个不停。

“诺恩在上，”索尔在自己反应过来之前，已经一把将洛基搂进了怀里，“我弄伤你了？”

“没有。”

索尔长舒一口气，放下心来，随后他想起了什么，压低声音抱怨起来：“可这是怎么回事？洛基，你白天刚放了我鸽子，大晚上却又跑到闪电宫里来，甚至不让女官来通知一声，别告诉我这只是你的又一个恶作剧。”

“我要问你一件事，”洛基这么一说，索尔立刻紧张起来，开始思索自己是不是哪里得罪了这个祖宗，却听到洛基接着说：“如果我说你现在必须和我走，你干不干？”

“现在？去哪里？”索尔一头雾水，毕竟从以往的经验来看，自己才一向是他们之中更喜欢心血来潮往外跑的那个。

“现在，”洛基看上去稍微平复下来，“我们离开阿斯加德，今夜就走。”

“别开玩笑了，”索尔不假思索地回道，“你知道我愿意和你去任何地方，就我们俩，但明天可是瓦利的成人礼，我们没有任何理由缺席，他可是我们最小的弟——”

索尔还没来得及说完，洛基突然向他扑过来，一把拽住索尔的领口，那双永远也捂不热的手死死贴着索尔发烫的胸口，索尔惊讶地合不拢嘴，被洛基双眼中迸发出的疯狂和他从未表现出的如此惊人的力量吓到噤声，在他们共处的一千多年来，这还是头一回。洛基和他脸贴着脸，他咬牙切齿、近乎危险地说：“就因为明天是瓦利该死的成人礼，奥丁的独眼在上，我们没多少时间了——”

“这他妈的到底是怎么回事？”索尔嚷嚷起来，他有一连串问题想要问他，你白天跑哪里去了？为什么没有在约好的地点等我？你知不知道我有多么担心你？但眼下，索尔选择了最紧要的那个：“诺恩在上，你又在发什么疯？”

在几次深呼吸过后，洛基终于冷静下来。

“如果你真的想得到个操蛋的解释，”他低声说，“那你必须相信我接下来说的每一个字。”

但他们都知道这是不可能的。

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

**一、洛基的场合**

在改变他们所有人命运的那天清晨，他像以往一千年来的每一天那样起了个大早。

简单的梳洗过后，洛基便前往万神殿参加早宴。事后回想起来，洛基会发现其实那天发生的许多事都有说不出的蹊跷——原来在那场灾难最终发生之前，曾经有过如此多的铺垫，可当时的他们却浑然不知，一一忽略掉了。

那天发生的第一件怪事，就是奥丁与弗利嘉双双缺席了早宴。

早上七点半，洛基来到万神殿的主厅，发现等在那里的只有他的三位弟弟：巴德尔、霍德尔和瓦利。剩下的那一个弟弟布拉吉遣人来报，诗神昨夜在金苹果园举办了大型宴会，胡闹到很晚，今晨实在是起不来了。这本来没什么大不了，这个家里没人不晓得布拉吉是个怎样的人，立志于做个诗人的家伙通常很难保持正常的作息。

洛基对此没什么表示，他只是对奥丁夫妇的缺席稍感惊讶。要知道千年以来，奥丁缺席家庭聚会的次数屈指可数，而弗利嘉更是从未有过这样的先例。她是个过分温良的夫人，即使奥丁的八个子女中只有双胞胎巴德尔与霍德尔是她的亲身骨肉，她还是坚持对八位王储一视同仁，在哪里也不会忘了对他们的关心。

但洛基并未多想，走到万神殿来的一路上他多少听见了点仆役们的风言风语，说是天刚亮就有女仆听见奥丁与弗利嘉在房中大吵一架。洛基很自然地将这两件事联系起来。

在洛基坐下后不久，他的兄长索尔也大摇大摆地走进了大厅。他看上去还没完全苏醒过来，索尔两眼半阖，一边走还一边进行着简单的伸展运动。不知为何索尔仍然穿着昨天洛基在他身上见过的衣服，一夜过去它们在他身上已经变得皱巴巴的了。洛基在心里为他这位与自己年龄最相近的兄长庆幸，还好奥丁和弗利嘉没有出席，不然肯定会把索尔不端正的衣着重点批评一通。

“早啊，”正想着，索尔已经一路走到洛基身边来了，他挨个儿和双胞胎以及瓦利打了招呼，随后就熟练地拉开洛基身旁的座椅，重重地坐了下来。

“昨天你去参加了布拉吉的宴会？”洛基往与索尔相反的方向撤开一点，他闻到了对方身上冲天的酒气，还看到了旧衣服上面干涸的酒渍。

“没错，”索尔揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“可怜的布拉吉，怕是现在还没起来。我今天也得休息休息，中午约了三武士去演武场比试，你来吗？”

洛基想呛他一句“没人会把打架当做休息”，又想祝他把三武士们踢得屁股开花，但最终他说：“我没空和你摔跤，我要准备明天的礼物。”

“噢，”索尔恍然大悟，他压低声音说道：“我差点给忘了，明天是瓦利的成人礼！”

黑发的皇子冷笑一声，他毫不意外，索尔的脑子一向是除了演武场和宴会就什么也不剩下了。“你最好抓紧点，哥哥，我们亲爱的小弟脾气可不大好。”

金发王子捂住了额头，陷入了短暂的沉思，洛基在内心倒数：三，二，一。不出所料，索尔立刻抬起了头，看着瓦利的方向小声提议：“洛基，顺便帮我也准备一个礼物吧。”

“不行，我自己那份还没备好。”

“我知道你早就想好了全场最酷的礼物，”索尔对他亮出一个老少通吃的笑容，“你就顺便帮我也准备一个吧，洛基，成人礼要当着全阿斯加德的面举办呢，一个能让我蒙混过关的礼物就好，以后我会自己跟瓦利讨论怎么补偿他的。”

洛基烦躁地瞥了他一眼，懒得回答，但他同时也知道自己不可能拒绝索尔，说到底，他不可能拒绝索尔的任何要求。而索尔也十分默契地将他的沉默当作了同意，很快就在餐桌上大快朵颐起来，间或和巴德尔、瓦利两个说说笑笑，只有霍德尔和洛基在安安静静地解决自己的食物。

“布拉吉他没事吧？”索尔问了问布拉吉派来的侍从，“他昨晚喝得可不少，你们得好好照顾他，不然他明早还缓不过来呢！”说完，他豪爽地笑起来。

巴德尔也温和地附和，他甚至贴心地拉过那名可怜的侍从，左一句右一句地嘱咐对方：“布拉吉从小身子骨就不是很强健，你们以后一定得多看着他，千万不能再让他一次性喝那么多酒了。”

瓦利：“巴德尔，你和妈妈越来越像了。”

桌上众人都笑起来。洛基也笑了，在那天第一次有了接话的兴致：“得了吧，布拉吉有青春女神伊敦的照拂，又受赐居住在金苹果园内，还轮不到你们几个操心。”他说着，眼珠子跟着一转，落在了最年幼的兄弟瓦利的身上，洛基惊讶地发现，瓦利·奥丁森在近乎所有人都未曾察觉的岁月里，已经悄然长成。他乌发蓝眼，像极了他远在中庭的生母，眉宇之间有了令人熟悉的倔强与英武——

接着洛基想起来了，那天发生的第二件怪事：索尔。

“对了洛基，”索尔刚刚结束了餐桌上的战斗，侍从一把二皇子的银盘收走，他便转过头来再次叫住洛基，“你下午什么时候有空？”

“本来随时都有，但现在我得把你的礼物先弄出来。”洛基回答道。

索尔不好意思地挠了挠头发，似乎颇为苦恼，“那这样吧，下午五点我在演武场等你。”他说。

“什么事？我不和你打。”洛基警觉地问。

“放心，不是打架，到时候你就知道了。”索尔神秘地笑笑，这在洛基眼里简直是铁树开花，索尔明显是背着他捣鼓了什么惊喜出来，打算让洛基吓上一跳。但这可不符合索尔的形象，他在洛基眼里一向是个直来直去、藏不住事儿的家伙，这幅得意又故作神秘的表情安在索尔脸上，怎么看怎么不像话。

“好吧。”在早宴将将结束之际，洛基答应了下来。

**二、海拉的场合：**

她回到这里。

她花了一个世纪才回到这里。

海拉原先在阿斯加德的住所不像索尔的闪电宫或者巴德尔的光明殿那样出名，它并没有被命名，只是个处所罢了，一定要说个名称的话，大概就是“王女的宫殿”或者“死亡女神的旧居”。直到海拉远征海姆冥界，并在那里确立了其统治者的地位之后，她才有了这么个给所有物命名的爱好。于是她那亲手打造的、远在海姆冥界的宫殿，有了个令人闻风丧胆的名字——埃琉德尼尔，意为“悲惨”。

等她回到阿斯加德的时候，她决意将埃琉德尼尔一道带来。

海拉走进门，没有任何人胆敢上前领芬里尔去金宫牲畜呆的马棚，巨狼也就自觉地跟着主人漫步。海拉仔细地绕着她昔日的宫殿踱了一圈，审视着旧宫殿的一切变化。

这儿当然与她离开时的景象大不相同了。在离开金宫的时候，海拉只是个刚刚成年的女神，她在训练场上骁勇善战，但却从没上过真正的战场。远征穆斯贝尔海姆是改变她命运的一步棋，谁也不能说奥丁有没有后悔过，人们仅仅知道的是，当皇长女从穆斯贝尔海姆凯旋而归的时候，她几乎已是另外一个人了。不久后，她又被奥丁指派掌管海姆冥界，这一去就是一百年。

这次回来之前，她已经命人提前打扫了旧宫殿，还将它按着埃琉德尼尔的标准彻底修葺了一番。所以当海拉回到自己的故居时，这里已经没有半点儿她少女时期的影子了，反而与她在冥界的处所如出一辙。

忽然，她嫌恶地皱起眉头，涂了黑色甲油的纤细手指指向其中一处壁炉，对一旁奥丁派过来的随侍说：“这个壁炉与我在冥界的那个不同，为何没有按照我的吩咐做？”

随侍吓了一跳，她虽没有与海拉接触过，但也多少听说过王女的古怪脾气，连忙解释道：“这是旧宫殿原本的壁炉……拆装这个的工程颇大，没能在殿下归来之前做成您吩咐的样子。”

海拉不耐烦地打断了她，“那就叫他们立刻赶工做成我要求的样子，和我在冥界的埃琉德尼尔不能有一丝一毫的差别。还有，现在这个宫殿已经有名字了，叫新埃琉德尼尔，下次别再让我听到什么别的称呼。”

“是，殿下，”侍从答道。但随即，海拉发现这个随侍仍在奇怪地盯着自己瞧，半天才怯怯地添了一句：“可是殿下，这个工程量得花一星期呢，殿下不是明天一早参加完瓦利殿下的成人礼，就要回海姆冥界去吗？”

海拉咧开嘴笑起来，渐渐地，她的笑声不受控制地越来越大，越来越尖，最后夸张到必须用手掩住大笑的嘴。可即便如此，海拉乌黑的指甲随着她的大笑不停颤抖，看着依然十分渗人。侍从被她癫狂的笑声吓得不轻，忐忑不安地等待着王女的笑声平复下来，才听见答复。

“放心叫他们开工吧，”海拉摸了摸芬里尔的毛发便往宫殿的深处走去，留给她一个潇洒的背影：“ **我暂时不会回去的，事实上，我可是要在这儿住上好一会儿呢** 。”

侍从领命，逃也似地离开了。即使她心中还是忍不住地奇怪：王女最后的那番话是什么意思呢？

**三、洛基的场合：**

** “如果你真的想得到个操蛋的解释，”他低声说，“那你必须相信我接下来说的每一个字。”**

将时间倒回索尔在闪电宫捉住洛基的五个小时之前，那时候——正如索尔所料——那时候洛基正孤零零一个，待在金宫的图书馆里。

按照他自己的说法，当时他在书架之间游走，是为了寻找一本生僻的魔法书。洛基一下早宴就解决了索尔给瓦利的礼物问题：一副能够增强力量的铁手套，他们那个整日泡在训练场里打滚的弟弟一定喜欢。但洛基还没确定自己的那一份。他打定主意要用前所未有的礼物惊艳全场，出尽风头——显然，这只是他的个人习惯，和瓦利并没有什么关系，实际上，他和瓦利彼此之间还说不上亲近。

他该选择什么呢？魔法烟火？随便一个华纳法师就能做到；用魔法火焰做成瓦利名字的样式？那也太俗气了；如果是一个会移动会说话的瓦利雕塑呢？太过渗人。

洛基记得图书馆有一本黑魔法书。奥丁听说他整日整日地泡在图书馆里，曾特意告诫他一定要远离图书馆西翼，想必那本黑魔法书一定就在那里。同样，弗利嘉和魔导士们不会同意自己去碰黑魔法的，但洛基认为他自有分寸，能够做到谨慎对待这些。

** 但那里根本没有那本该死的书，洛基说。**

他在西翼徘徊了好一阵儿，仔细甄别、浏览了每本书的简介，看得他两眼发酸，甚至错过了皇室晚宴，也没有找到符合心理预期的东西。洛基有些恼火，但他向来固执。可最后，他把西翼的书架翻了个底朝天，也没找到传说中的法术。

这时候洛基闭上眼睛，开始在黑暗中寻找魔法的气息。他知道有那么一类法师，有那么一类特别爱刁难人的法师，会把自己的杰作用魔法隐匿起来，不为别的，只是为了炫耀自己的魔法是多么神秘与精湛。看来这位大名鼎鼎的法师也是这类家伙，洛基屏气凝神，不放过空气中的哪怕一丝带有魔法气息的讯息，突然，他嗅到了一股不同寻常的气息。只见洛基开始闭着双眼走动起来，他走得十分缓慢、小心，他弯弯绕绕，却始终没有撞上这屋子里到处林立着的、好似无穷无尽的书柜。最后，他在一堵看似平平无奇的墙面前停下。

似乎是意识到了什么，洛基皱起了眉，伸出手去，在墙面上摸索着。

对于从未接触过魔法的家伙来说，这一定难以理解，但洛基坚称，他闭上双眼，还是能看见这堵墙散发着奇异的光芒。这是魔法界的常识：金色是赐福；红色是诅咒；蓝色是附身；白色是封印；绿色是伤害；黑色是死亡。但他在那面墙后却同时感受到了金色与红色的气息，它们都被这堵附着了封印魔法的白色墙壁给屏蔽了。

即使头顶有温和的魔法照明，洛基仍然感到全身覆盖着由内而外的寒冷。

他凭着自己超乎常人的魔法天赋，在砖块之间摸索着、探寻着。终于，洛基摸到了封印最薄弱的那一块砖。他调动魔力，试图从外部解构这个封印，随着绿色的魔力注入，白色的封印魔法变得越发黯淡。

等封印被洛基的法力蚕食地差不多时，墙壁开始移动了。它原是一扇暗门，有了足够的魔法注入便会向一边撤开。洛基还是第一次领教这种只有在冒险史诗中才会出现的场景，他感到既得意又紧张。

暗门之后是一间密室，看上去尘封了至少有数百年。洛基小心翼翼地踏入了第一步，时刻担心暗门在他完全进入时便再次合上。但很快，他就没心思再担心这些了。

密室的墙壁上到处都刻着如尼文字，每一个字符上都附着了高强度的魔法。洛基一个字一个字地艰难辨认着，试图将这四面墙上杂乱无章的符文理出一个完整的顺序来。洛基在那间密室里呆了很久，直到他终于凭借着自己无与伦比的天赋，将那墙上整整640个晦涩难懂的如尼文字，以正确的顺序组合起来。

要把这解释给索尔听并不容易，大部分的如尼文字早已失传，如今能让索尔认识的符文恐怕连一只手都数得过来。洛基只敢肯定索尔他认得自己所代表的雷电符文，其余就不敢再多做担保了。所以他将那640个如尼文字简单翻译了一下，他告诉索尔，那是一首长诗，是施法与祭祀用的格式，至于诗的作者嘛……

“它说诗人名为伊米尔。”洛基说。

“伊米尔？”索尔感到这名字有些耳熟，让他想起了儿时的童话故事，“那个远古巨人？传说中人世间的第一个智慧生物？可是洛基，那不是传说吗？”

“那就是这首长诗的第一段，”洛基说道，随后他低声吟诵起来：“在此献上伊米尔永恒的智慧，以确保封王仪式无法推延、无从更改、无可消弭……”

“什么是封王仪式？”索尔听得一头雾水。

“这你得去问奥丁，毕竟他才是这里唯一一个活着的亲历者。”洛基咬牙切齿地回答。索尔注意到他使用了“奥丁”而非“父亲”这个字眼，意味着洛基现在很生他们父亲的气。索尔抬头，他所看见的景象甚至使他自己都吓了一跳：因为在他的印象中，洛基对奥丁的态度总是崇拜多过记恨，敬爱多过埋怨，但此时，索尔在他脸上看到浓烈而扭曲的恨意，即使是对洛基这样的表演天才来说，这也是很难装出来的。

“上面写了开启封王仪式的一些条件和限制：它将在最后一位继承人成人时开启。所有有资格参与王室斗争的家伙齐聚阿斯加德，届时金宫将会上下封锁起来——直到那里面只剩下一位正统继承人后，才会再次开放。

“成为继承人的条件除了拥有王室血脉之外，还需在成人礼当天获得一个独一无二的神格，以及一个国王的符文赐福。”洛基看向索尔，后者感到他的眼睛里冒着绿色的火光，“你仔细想想，亲爱的哥哥，哪一条不和我们正好符合？”

“国王的符文？”索尔被他问得无言以对，他们兄弟几人确实都是在成人当天被揭晓神格的，但奥丁是否为他们准备了独一无二的符文赐福？索尔实在是不记得这部分了。要是真如洛基所说，那他甚至不知道自己的那份符文被奥丁刻在了哪儿，也许是在妙尔尼尔上面——这不能怪他，在成人礼上总是有太多人在送礼了，索尔只记得那些宴会，无休无止的宴会，他们兄弟几个会乐上三天三夜，直到在醒酒汤里再次找回自己的脑子。

“好像……是有那么回事儿。”终于，索尔想起来了。因为洛基。他是唯一一个对于奥丁的礼物十分敏感的人，总是喜欢从蛛丝马迹中论证奥丁更偏心索尔或者巴德尔，洛基因此对父亲的礼物轻重格外在意，他总是一刻不停地在索尔耳边说起这些，导致索尔忘也忘不掉。“可你确定这不是个巧合吗？我是说，他是我们的父亲，在成人礼上送个礼物、颁个神格，这不是传统吗？”

“曾经我也这么以为，直到我开始思索这些传统究竟从何而来。”洛基讽刺地笑了笑，露出了他的牙齿，这笑容看得索尔有些不舒服。突然，洛基抬起了脚，索尔注意到他穿着一双在夜里发着微弱光芒的长靴，虽然他的魔法课大多是靠瞌睡度过的，但索尔还是嗅到了上面有符文魔法的气息。

“别看了，这是我的成人礼物，”洛基干巴巴地说，“我从那个暗室里一出来，立刻就把这双奥丁送的该死的鞋给翻出来了，这上面确实有奥丁的符文魔法，千真万确。”他说着，跺了跺脚，那双鞋上突然亮起了一个如尼字符，那光芒瞬间也亮了几分。

“这是神行靴，能让我在空气或者水面上走动，简单来说，就是逃命用的。”

“呃，听起来还不赖。”索尔盯着他弟弟发光的腿说道。

“我不这么认为，如果他果真在意我的死活，就该赐给我能在泰尔或者海拉手中活下来的祝福。”他开了个玩笑，但这一点也不好笑。“众所周知，我们的长兄与长姐的实力拔群，我们这几个后生完全无法和他们匹敌，老实跟你说吧，索尔， 我一点也不想在这场仪式里白白送死，我们必须趁着还来得及，今晚就逃出阿斯加德去。否则——”

“否则明天瓦利的成人礼一结束，这里便会开始一场屠杀。”洛基对索尔说。

可索尔仍然感到荒谬至极，“洛基，我不管你在那个神神秘秘的屋子里看见了什么东西，你得相信父亲不会允许这种事情发生，阿斯加德是九界最安全的地方。”

“这是个该死的被诅咒的地方！”洛基朝他喊道。索尔见他失言又大喊，怕这声音引来门外侍卫和女官们的注意，便一把掩住了洛基的嘴。

他不该责怪索尔不轻信他。因为“不能相信洛基的嘴”乃是金宫的生存法则之一。除了奥丁，在这儿生活的所有人几乎都吃过洛基的亏，尤其是索尔。洛基向来格外偏爱这个性格直爽的大个子兄长，他不止一次地挑战着索尔的认知底线，以至于最终让这个对人没什么心眼的小伙子，在面对洛基的鬼话时也不得不持点保留态度：有太多次了，洛基用最真诚、最令人紧张的表情言辞说出荒谬的谎言，每一次，索尔都会被他的表演打动，直到他开始长记性为止。

等到洛基在他怀里安静下来，索尔才把那捂住洛基的手掌移开。

索尔为难地皱起眉头，你可以断定他并未完全相信他弟弟的说辞，但很显然，他也不知道该拿他怎么办好，“如果真有此事，不可能事先没有一点儿风声。”他好不容易找到了一个反驳洛基的论点。

“噢，噢，亲爱的哥哥，”洛基说，“你以为奥丁为什么召回了泰尔和海拉，偏偏是在这一天？”

“那是我们兄弟的成人礼，他们难道不该回来吗？”索尔说。但他很快意识到，在索尔、洛基甚至是正统王后弗利嘉所生的巴德尔与霍德尔成人当天，阿斯加德的皇长子与皇长女也从未到场。

洛基从索尔表情的变化中看出了他的想法，他更是添了一句：“瓦利甚至只是个中庭杂种呢，你觉得他真的值得我们的长兄带着女武神们，从英灵殿一路跋涉至此吗？还有海拉那个怪物，你我都知道她从来不在意什么手足情谊。他们回来到底是为了什么？”

“洛基。”索尔为他兄弟露骨的言辞皱起了眉。

“我翻遍了图书馆的历史书，还回忆起了我们儿时上的每一门历史课，索尔，”洛基突然话锋一转，他的眼神飘向了闪电宫的穹顶，那里的壁画正是阿斯加德好几个世纪的历史结晶。“奥丁的兄弟：威利和维，还有我们祖父波尔的兄弟，甚至是曾祖父布利的兄弟，他们都是曾在历史上出过风头的人物，但所有书上，对他们最后的结局的记录都语焉不详。这难道也是一种巧合吗？”

的确，所有的事情联系起来都有些蹊跷。但索尔还是有些将信将疑，要让一个幸福快乐的小伙子相信他的家庭一直被一个可怕的诅咒所困扰着，实在是有些不现实。

洛基看出了索尔的犹豫，明白兄长只差最后那一下就会被他打动。洛基只好使出自己的制胜法宝：他舔了舔嘴唇，露出一个苦涩的笑容。

“我早知道你不相信我，但那是我亲眼所见，哥哥，都是我亲眼所见——明日的仪式早就被诅咒了，那是跨越成千上万年的诅咒，同时也是该死的赐福，奥丁无法改变它，你与我也不行——但我该怎么将这一切告诉你呢，亲爱的哥哥？你从未去过那儿，从未亲眼见过我在那间密室里所见到的，你也不再相信我了。”说着，索尔惊讶地发现洛基的两眼闪烁，像是要流下两滴泪来。

“好吧，”索尔说，“真见鬼，不知道我怎么就又相信你了，但你最好保证这不是你瞎编的鬼故事，否则你一定会后悔，洛基——咱们怎么出发？”

——TBC——


	3. 失败的逃亡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 仍然是过渡章，下一章才是重头戏。

**第三章**

**一、泰尔的场合：**

回到阿斯加德的第一夜，泰尔发现自己失眠了。

女武神们安慰他，说这只是近乡情怯。但他已经过了多愁善感的年纪——老实说，他都已经到了走下坡路的年纪啦。当泰尔诞生的时候，那时的奥丁还称得上是个“小伙子”，如今父亲已垂垂老矣，他也人到中年。在经历过那么多年在外镇守、征战的生活后，泰尔衷心觉得比起阿斯加德，英灵殿可能更像是他的家。他想不出自己有什么理由紧张。

许是丰富的战场经验给予他的一种暗示，又或者是诺恩女神的垂怜，泰尔在回到阿斯加德的第一日，就感到浑身不自在。这次归乡之旅实在有太多疑点：他和其他几位兄弟姐妹总共也没打过几次照面，更别提有什么交情了；而英灵殿又总是离不开他，没有什么紧急的事，奥丁是不会要求他回来的。

在此之前，神王确实也从未如此强硬地要求他归来。这次幼弟瓦利的成人礼对于阿萨城中的百姓而言或许是件要事，但对于身负重任的阿萨长子来说，这根本就是个幌子。泰尔总觉得父亲一定是发现了什么糟糕的事，才会急着召回远在天边的长子。

泰尔在接到奥丁指令的第一刻，就决定带上自己最信任的六名女武神一道回来。奇怪的是，虽然神王陛下的来信上写的要求是十万火急，即刻归来。但自泰尔落地阿斯加德已有好几个时辰，他一直在等待神王的召唤，奥丁却迟迟没有召他见面，甚至有故意躲避他的嫌疑。

女武神们把守着他的宫殿——一个微缩版的瓦尔哈拉英灵殿。她们全都向他宣誓过忠诚，一到这儿就替换了原本的金甲侍卫，严密地把守着这里。她们当中最优秀的那位——布伦希尔德，刚刚向泰尔报告完宫殿的情况，她稍微宽慰了战神几句便告退了。

在布伦希尔德退下之后，泰尔仍愁眉不展，立在窗边。外头的月光十分明亮，但自然比不得永远沐浴在盛阳下的瓦尔哈拉，回到家仅仅一日，泰尔就开始想念瓦尔哈拉的光辉了。

又过了一个小时，泰尔还是没有丝毫的睡意，反而看到天边划过两颗流星，这在他们的文化里不失为一种吉兆。泰尔于是决定趁着明亮的月色去外头散散步，同时构思一下明日如何在成人礼上拦下奥丁，询问召回他的原因。

**二、索尔的场合：**

他怀疑自己做了一个会让他终身悔恨的决定。

索尔在洛基的催促中收拾了一下行李：几套换洗的衣服，一把金币和他的妙尔尼尔。于一个王子而言，这行囊简直少得可怜，但时间紧促，他只好草草上路。

他本打算一手驾驭着妙尔尼尔，一手抱着洛基直接飞离金宫，但是洛基及时向他亮出了自己脚上的神行靴。“你不必带着我飞来飞去，我说了，这双该死的鞋可以让我在空气和水面上行走，我跟得上你。”他说罢，就率先从闪电宫的阳台动身走了。

索尔只好跟上他，穿着神行靴的洛基速度居然与妙尔尼尔不相上下，索尔只需稍稍放水就能和他保持同步。他们在阿斯加德的夜空中飞驰，像一红一绿两颗颜色怪异的流星，这让索尔在飞行中不自觉地露出微笑，因为他想起了小时候与洛基偷偷溜出金宫，跑到阿萨城边缘偷乘金色飞艇的经历，那时两位小王子都觉得金色飞艇是世界上最酷、最快的玩意儿。他一手持着妙尔尼尔继续飞行，另一只手却悄悄握住了洛基的手，好在后者并未甩开，索尔侧过头，正想与他分享一下这段涌上心头的回忆，却发现洛基还是神情严肃、面色惨白。

他用力握了握洛基的手心，希望这可以让弟弟稍稍安心，但洛基只是向他投来了忧心忡忡的一瞥。也许他是认真的，索尔想。不知不觉间他俩已经来到了阿斯加德边界处，这颗金色星球的边界被一望无际的海水包裹着，只有守门人海姆达尔的传送室可以供人自由进出。索尔挥动锤柄，正要往传送室飞去，洛基却突然紧紧扣住他的手，带着他脱离了方向。

“搞什么？”索尔问。

“当然不能去传送室，那样奥丁就知道我们离开的消息了。况且海姆达尔并不可靠，他对奥丁忠心耿耿，可能早就知晓一切阴谋。”洛基说。

他说得有道理，可除此之外索尔想不到第二种离开阿斯加德的办法，“不靠彩虹桥我们怎么走？”索尔又问。

洛基沉吟两秒，“宇宙 罅隙 。”

索尔甚至都没听说过这玩意儿，洛基只能一边领着他在阿斯加德宽阔的海面上飞行，一边断断续续地跟他解释：“宇宙间充满巧合，在看似互不相关的空间之间也可能有不经意的重叠，通过这种微小的重叠我们可以……”他看着索尔仍然是一头雾水的表情，重重地叹了口气，“算了，”洛基自暴自弃地说，“你就当我只是知道了一条可以直接联通尼福尔海姆的密道吧。”

谢天谢地，一条通往外界的密道，这可好理解多了。索尔点了点头，洛基指着前方，那是海上一座孤独的小小石山，但这种石山在这片海域中恐怕有成百上千个，索尔看不出这座有什么与众不同，洛基却一眼认出那正是他所要寻找的。“就是那儿。”

他们降落在小山上，洛基小心地攀着石壁摸索，过了一阵，索尔看见洛基猛地抬起头来，皎洁的月光照在他脸上，洛基露出了今天晚上的第一个明亮的笑容。“我找到了，”他兴奋得像个孩子，这样对索尔说。

索尔也被洛基的情绪所鼓舞，他们一前一后钻进了那条狭窄的通道。这地方确实隐蔽，甚至容不得他俩并肩通过，洛基在前边开路，索尔只得跟在他身后，他光是钻进这里就有些难度，在漆黑的洞中也是行进得分外艰难。忽然，他弓着腰向前，一头顶在了洛基的后背上。

洛基发出了懊恼的嘶声，索尔顿时紧张起来：“你没事吧，是不是伤到了？”他两手扶着洛基的后背，但后者甩开了他的手，紧张地向前扑去，索尔听到“咚”的一声，洛基的身子突然僵硬了，他像是撞在了一堵看不见的墙上。

索尔吞了吞口水，“怎么了？”

洛基的嘴里突然蹦出了一连串的脏话，金发王子从未见过弟弟如此失态的模样，洛基平日里谨慎、清高的形象如今荡然无存，他重重地拍打了两下空气，山洞中有了回响，索尔这才发现，前路已经被一堵看不见的墙堵住了。

洛基气急败坏地猛踹了几下前方，居然被自己的力道弹了回去，幸好索尔眼疾手快在背后一把捞住了他才不至于摔在地上。知道前路无望，在这时洛基才在索尔的怀里转过了头，他的眼里早凝聚起不甘的泪光：“有人用魔法阻隔了这里。”

索尔皱起眉头，“所以说，这条……什么来着，宇宙罅隙被堵住了？”

洛基冷笑一声，“堵住宇宙罅隙？就算是奥丁也没有这么大的本事，只是……”他回望那条狭小的道路，“他把通向宇宙罅隙的唯一通道给堵住了。”

“谁？”

“还能是谁！”洛基突然发怒了，他揪着索尔的领口，咬牙切齿地说：“我们的好父亲，阿斯加德的好国王，这么多年……他都指望着我们去给阿斯加德送死呐！”

索尔不想去深想这番话的意思，他也从来都不是听天由命的家伙。金发王子捏了捏黑发弟弟的后颈聊作安慰，便站起来小心地迈过洛基往前走去，他触到了透明的结界，这更加落实了洛基的猜测，由此，这份不安的心情终于也找上了金光灿灿的王子。但索尔并未放弃，他突然举起妙尔尼尔，倾注全力往那结界上掷出一击！

山洞剧烈地抖动了一下，但好在没有发生坍塌。洛基扶着石壁站了起来，这次换做是他发问了：“你在干嘛，索尔？”

又是一下锤打，索尔头也不回地答道：“破坏这个结界，既然你说的那个宇宙罅隙并没有被封死，那么只要打破这个结界，我们就可以离开了不是吗？”

洛基嘴里冒出了一声荒唐的笑，“那可是奥丁的结界。”

“那又怎样？”索尔说，继续敲打着。在妙尔尼尔落下的地方，渐渐有白光冒出，伴随着雷神的击打“噼啪”作响。“如果事情真是你说的那样严重，我们现在回去也是死路一条，干嘛不冒险试试呢？”

**三、巴德尔的场合：**

光明殿内，黑暗无处躲藏。

这座宫殿是巴德尔成年时，奥丁赠予他的礼物。奇怪的是，光明殿总是如其名般无时无刻不在散发着光芒，即便是月色被遮蔽的夜晚，也不能折损光明殿内辉煌的灯火。刚成年那一阵儿，巴德尔很不习惯在光明殿内过夜，过量的光线总是搅得他难以入眠。但过去了这么多年，他如今早已习惯了。

这个夜晚不同寻常的地方在于，此时此刻，许多年前困扰过他的失眠问题再次找上门来。巴德尔遣退了其他仆从，独自一人在卧室内游荡。他过了充实疲惫的一天，普通的一天，但如今已是月上三更，他却没有丝毫睡意。巴德尔独自在殿内踱步，享受这时隔多年的孤独与清醒。

回过神来的时候，他已经不知不觉走到了光明殿的边界。旁边那座小一些的偏殿就是他的同胞兄弟霍德尔的居所。偏殿的一切与光明殿正好相反，由于霍德尔的先天眼盲，他的寝居因此也没有长明的必要，即使是正午时分，偏殿仍然浸没在一片黑暗中。这个偏殿其实并没有名字，但因为与光明殿正相反的特征，有仆从在私底下会偷偷管那叫暗厅。

巴德尔突然想起来，他成年时的种种不适应，不仅仅是因为光明殿内长明的灯火，也因为自那时起，他才开始与自己的同胞兄弟分离，饮食起居都不再有对方的身影。在那之后，他们甚至都不再是彼此在这个家庭中最亲密的兄弟了，小弟瓦利的诞生很快挤走了霍德尔在他心中的地位，他花大量的时间和瓦利在一起游山玩水，插科打诨，将自己最亲近的胞弟遗忘在了光明殿的偏殿里。

在这使整个金宫都难以入眠的夜晚，巴德尔从内心深处对霍德尔生出了久违的愧意。他随即又想到自己的母亲弗利嘉，真奇怪，今天一整天巴德尔都没有遇见她，按往常来说这绝不可能。他在晚宴过后特意向父王问起母亲的去向，奥丁只是告诉他，弗利嘉在母家华纳海姆有点急事，昨晚连夜离开了阿斯加德。但这谎言根本经不起推敲，在千年中，哪怕是再紧急的事情发生，弗利嘉也不曾不告而别，巴德尔不明白父王为何拿这种谎言蒙骗自己。

**四、洛基的场合：**

时间一分一秒地过去，洛基的额头由于大量消耗魔力而布满了冷汗，但奥丁制造的屏障仍然牢固。他又一次心生退意，侧头瞥见索尔，发现后者仍然坚持不懈地破坏着父亲的杰作。可即使索尔小心地控制着打击的力度，每一击落下，狭窄的密道都会产生一阵不小的震颤，长此以往很可能导致石窟坍塌。

“索尔，”洛基分出一只手，覆在了索尔没有握柄的一只拳头上，用力地握了握，他其实想提醒兄长一句“沉住气”——因为索尔击打屏障的力道越来越大，整个石窟都晃得厉害，洛基敢说现在如果有人从外部看，也能看见这座石山有着肉眼可见的晃动感——如果这里塌下来，他俩都得死在石头下了。但洛基张了张口，叫了声索尔的名字就再说不出什么来了。

索尔却还想再努力一把，他生来不懂得何为放弃。但很快，石山外的一阵巨响打断了他们的逃亡。洛基一听到石山外震耳欲聋的响声就吓得打了一颤，在他回过神来的时候自己的头已经紧紧贴着索尔的胸膛，他的兄长那一双极富安全感的手臂圈住了他的身子，安慰着他。不能怪洛基胆小，那声音简直比索尔觉醒神格的那一日发出的雷鸣还要骇人。并且，洛基认得那响声，那是泰尔的战车驶过天际时发出的声音。

果不其然。“在阿斯嘉德边境鬼鬼祟祟的家伙们，留给你们现出真身的时间只有五秒钟，赶紧出来向战神投降。”这是他们那大名鼎鼎的大哥的声音，宣告着他们的午夜逃亡计划终究以失败告终。

洛基把脸埋进索尔的怀里，狠狠地骂了一句脏话。

——TBC——


	4. 启幕·瓦利的成人礼

**第四章 启幕·瓦利的成人礼**

**一、索尔的场合：**

当他俩最终从那山洞里灰头土脸地走出来时，泰尔显然也吃了一惊，没想到在边境鬼鬼祟祟的竟然是自己的两位兄弟，阿斯加德的两位王子。但他很快就拿出了兄长的做派，把他们训斥了一番，尽管泰尔对这两位兄弟的印象仅仅是“有些眼熟”。

泰尔不由分说，亲自将这两个半夜出逃的家伙送回金宫。一路上还对不成器的弟弟们指指点点：“你们已经过了胡闹的年纪，也是当兄长的人了，明日就是瓦利的成人礼，怎么可以在这种时候偷跑出去胡闹？长老会选派的老师们难道也没教会你们哪怕一星半点的责任感吗？”

就因为是瓦利的成人礼，才会出大事啊！索尔心里是一百个冤枉，但他刚刚张嘴想要反驳，就被洛基死死攥住小臂摁了下来。索尔的全副精力立刻转移了，他侧过头打量洛基的情况，自从他们从那山洞里出来，洛基就没再说过一句话了，这对邪火神来说是极为难得的。洛基面色不佳，但任凭泰尔怎样指责都只是低头不语，这又是一大反常，索尔还从来没见过洛基能让人这样批评而不出言反击。等金宫大门在他们身后重重合上，泰尔匆匆离开，索尔第一时间就拉住了黑发弟弟的胳膊。“你还好吗？”

“你觉得呢？”洛基反唇相讥，看来泰尔的离开让他恢复了些许精神，“今天糟糕透了，但更重要的是，往后的日子只会更糟。”

“我现在相信你了，洛基，明天肯定会发生不得了的大事，”索尔握着洛基冰凉的手，郑重地说，“但你为何拦着我将这信息告诉泰尔？他也有权知道即将发生的事，更何况他是我们之中最强大的，说不定可以阻止这个可怕的阴谋。”

“或者，他会很乐意提前干掉他的对手们，”洛基恶狠狠地说，“亲爱的哥哥，你好好想想，泰尔是我们中最强壮的，那封王仪式岂不正合了他的心意？”

“他不是这样的人。”索尔说。

“你我才见过这位战神几次？我可不敢这样为他打包票，”洛基挣开了索尔的手，表情决绝，“回你的闪电宫去吧，索尔，今晚的闹剧结束了。”

索尔从洛基的表情中读出了不一样的内容，他突然紧张起来，“洛基，你在打什么主意？听我说，我们总是有办法离开这儿的，大不了我去求一求海姆达尔，你知道，他和我一向关系不错。”

“够了，”洛基严厉地打断了他，随后背过身，只留给索尔一个背影，“哥哥，既然仪式无可避免，我想我们还是趁早认命，各自为营吧。”

说完，他的神行靴闪起一阵金光，洛基的身影瞬间消失在了金宫的尽头，空荡荡的走廊上回响着一句低沉的告别——

“明天见，索尔。”

**二、瓦利的场合：**

在自己的成人礼当天，瓦利几乎是被女官撵下床的。

他太年轻，还不懂得和仆从、异性保持距离，况且这位从小便陪伴他的女官，远比他的生母与他更加亲近。瓦利已经不记得他生母的样貌了，诚然，他在中庭出生，但他一降生奥丁便将他接来到了金宫抚养，以至于关于他生母的种种事迹，都是瓦利从他的女官那儿听说的。

瓦利的生母名叫琳达，是中庭某国的女王。女王的身份虽也算得上尊贵，可在阿萨人眼里，中庭人到底还是低人一等。谁也没法解释为何奥丁能看上她，还费劲心思地以化名的身份去接近她、讨好她。奥丁生性风流，有时也与一些女巨人勾勾搭搭，但大家从未见过他对身份低微、生命脆弱的中庭人有所青睐。

有段时间，金宫四处都有关于瓦利出身的流言，讲述奥丁是如何从诺恩三女神那儿得知了命运的残酷，以至于他必须伪装成凡人，去勾引一个中庭女子诞下他的子嗣，才得以摆脱这种残酷的命运。

这流言虽然荒诞，但在阿斯加德却有十分广泛的受众。瓦利就是在这样的流言中长大的。

在他的兄弟姊妹中，仅有索尔与巴德尔以平等的姿态对待他。但也多亏了他们，以及弗丽嘉的宽容大度，致使瓦利在成长过程中竟然养成了一派骄纵、火爆的少爷脾气。

瓦利睡眼惺忪，被女官提溜起来站在镜前穿衣打扮。他昨天在演武场训练到很晚，此时还打不起什么精神，女官一个劲儿地责备他：“今天这样重要的日子，您作为主角怎么可以没精打采的呢？快，试试这个。”

瓦利麻木地张开双臂，让女官给她套上了又一件黑底镶金丝长袍，这样尊贵的打扮向来是他那几位兄长的专利，“我不明白，”瓦利说，“如果成人代表着我得忍受这些热死人的长袍和重得要命的头饰，那我宁愿一直当个野孩子。反正我也一向是个野惯了的‘中庭杂种’。”

女官狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“今天可是您的大日子，我劝您最好不要乱说话，大家伙儿都看着呢。”

“他们当中的大多数肯定都指望我出出丑，”瓦利嘟囔着。

“您要相信，您是奥丁之子，而且很可能是金宫未来的主人，”女官一边整理着瓦利身上的各种缎带，一边苦口婆心地说，“神王待您不薄，尽管陛下不善于表达亲子之情，但是我很清楚地记得陛下当初是怎样力排众议，把您接到金宫抚养的。他对您寄于厚望，这是显而易见的，神王从不做多余的事。”她最后整理了一遍瓦利的衣领，这才心满意足地退后一步以观看她的杰作。

瓦利也看向镜子里的人，他几乎要认不得自己了——那个在镜子里回望着他的小伙子就是他么？他看上去多么神气，多么挺拔，裹在层层叠叠价值不菲的衣物里，还很像一个熟悉的家伙……瓦利收回了视线，冲女官笑了笑。

“好了，我们出发吧。”

在前往大殿的一路上，瓦利暗暗期待着今天第一个向他道贺的家伙出现。他希望是最亲近的兄长巴德尔，但如果是索尔，他也不会介意。瓦利加快脚步穿过青春女神伊敦的金苹果园，却正好撞上伊敦扶着自己的丈夫布拉吉，从那里面跌跌撞撞地走出来。

瓦利别过脸去装作没有看见，但醉醺醺的诗神在认人这方面却无比灵敏：“这不是我亲爱的小弟瓦利吗，”他半靠在妻子身上，高声喊道。

瓦利不得不扭过脸来和他打声招呼，“布拉吉，还有一个小时庆典就开始了，你最好趁现在好好醒醒酒。”

“瓦利，我想起来了，今天是你的成人礼，”一听见“庆典”二字，布拉吉眼神一亮，不知从哪儿有了独自站立的力量，离开了青春女神的怀抱，“作为诗神以及你的哥哥，我一定会做出最杰出的吟游诗歌献给你，让整个阿斯加德都传颂你的丰功伟绩！”

“谢谢，”瓦利说，“但不必了，我还没上过战场呢，暂时没有任何丰功伟绩。”

“你迟早会的，迟早会的，”诗神大着舌头重复道，“你和索尔、和泰尔，你们都是一类人，整天泡在演武场的野蛮人，啊，我敢打赌你今天最希望收到的礼物，就是父王亲自把你送到穆斯贝尔的前线去。”

虽然瓦利很想在自己的成人礼开场之前，先把布拉吉揍上一顿来热热身。但青春女神还在一旁看着呢，半人半神的瓦利好歹还记得靠着她的金苹果才得以像阿萨人一般生活在这儿的，所以他只是向伊敦点了点头，“麻烦你照顾照顾我哥哥，至少在我们的父亲在场时，他得把自己的脑子找回来。”瓦利咬牙切齿地说。

他离开金苹果园，终于来到了金色的回廊。不久便看见索尔朝他迎面跑来，他看上去忧心忡忡的，这幅表情在索尔脸上算是罕见。“怎么了？”瓦利问道。

索尔露出吓了一跳的表情，好像才看见他，“噢，嗨，瓦利，生日快乐。”他飞快地说，而瓦利因为这句十分敷衍的道贺而皱眉，但更糟糕的是，紧接着索尔便追问道：“你看见洛基了吗？”

他什么都好，就是这点讨厌，瓦利心想。你不能说索尔是个不称职的兄长，他确实待他的所有兄弟都不薄，但他只是尤其偏爱其中的一个——且偏偏是与瓦利最不对付的那个。“我有两天都没见过他了，”瓦利干巴巴地回答。

“诺恩啊，”索尔低声叹道，他的目光已经迅速地离开瓦利了，很显然他的思绪也已经不在这里，“希望他别是——”他没再说下去，而瓦利也不想再听下去了，他径直绕过自己的二哥，继续朝着大殿的方向行进。他的烂脾气已经处在爆发的临界点，但在今天这个特殊的日子，他告诫自己要再三忍耐，毕竟只要他按时到达那座富丽堂皇的金色大殿，在这一天瓦利就会获得独一无二的神格，成为一位地地道道的阿萨神。

他推开大门，大殿里传来震耳欲聋的欢呼声。

大厅底下熙熙攘攘，到处都挤满了人头，里面大多是阿萨城中的贵族豪绅，身份尊贵一些的有幸站在人群的最前边参加皇室的成人典礼，他们紧挨着中心的红地毯，其余人估计只能在一片混乱中看前边人的后脑勺。整个大殿只有从地上隆起的金色台阶和那上面的高台还算得上开阔，因为那儿只允许站些正儿八经的皇室直系，他的长姐和兄长们按年龄顺序在台阶上分列两排，在最顶端的高台上，奥丁站在王座前，一个人孤零零地俯视着大殿。

瓦利脚底下踩着鲜红色的地毯，敏锐地意识到人没来齐——除了路上碰见的布拉吉和索尔还没赶来，台阶上也不见洛基的踪影。

泰尔和海拉身为神王的长子长女，一左一右地立在最高一级台阶上，紧挨着中间的奥丁，他们下边两截空出来的台阶显然是留给索尔和洛基的。巴德尔站在左侧的台阶上，微笑着向他招了招手，而在与巴德尔相对的右边台阶，霍德尔仍然沉默寡言，他空洞无光的眼神望向空气中的一个定点，整个人看上去也如同他失明的双目一样激不起什么波澜。这时，酒气熏天的布拉吉终于赶到了，他从瓦利身边跌跌撞撞地走过去，到了最下方的台阶。紧接着的是索尔，他显然没能在成人礼开幕前成功找回自己最心爱的弟弟，只得忧心忡忡地踱上了自己的位置。海拉斜睨着迟来的索尔，发出一声不大不小的轻哼。

在金宫，什么鬼东西都是金色或红色的。瓦利还站在门前，思想开着小差，因为诺恩们给他定下的时候未到，他还不能直接去到高台那儿去，得乖乖地等神王奥丁宣布成人仪式的开始。现在距离他的大日子到来还有不到一刻钟的时间，无论洛基被什么事情缠住了，他最好都识相点，要是他放了所有家人和贵族的鸽子，瓦利有些顽劣地想，索尔一向口舌笨拙，这下可不能够为他再辩护什么。

终于，在钟声敲响前的最后一刻，洛基匆匆赶到现场。

要不是他顶了张像是生了场大病一般惨白的脸，瓦利几乎怀疑他是故意在最后时刻登场，好博得大家的眼球的了。但他转念一想，这对洛基其实全无好处，比如奥丁和海拉等人就不满于他迟迟未现身的行为，给他的脸色也有些难看。而洛基本人也没有好到哪儿去，他快步上前，在索尔对面站定，但大家都看得出他有些慌慌张张，这幅做派太不像他了。在洛基对面，索尔看向他的表情明显更加担忧了。

但无论怎么说，仪式照常开始了，瓦利也很快就没时间再胡思乱想。奥丁站在高台上向他点头，全场的目光几乎都集中在瓦利的身上，聚集在两边的人群朝他欢呼，站在台阶上的亲人们向他露出半真半假的微笑。瓦利突然意识到，在他的生命中，这样的高光时刻恐怕还是头一次。

他确实是这场欢庆的主角，无论在场有多少人对他的出身表示不屑，都无法改变这个事实。瓦利按着女官之前指导过的那样向那高台走去。他走得活泼、轻快，只有真正意气风发的青少年才能走出这样有力却又轻盈的步伐。

后来瓦利会发现，在那天的他是多么无知又可笑，以至于居然迈着那样漂亮的步伐，干脆利落地走向残酷的命运。

**三、索尔的场合：**

他看见瓦利走到台阶前站定，嘴角还噙着一抹有些得意的微笑看向他们的父亲——显然瓦利和这个大殿里的大多数人一样，对即将要发生的某些事毫不知情。索尔看着幼弟一无所知的笑脸，开始深呼吸，并频繁地向洛基投去眼神，可是洛基故意回避了他的所有目光，像个面无表情的人偶一样立在原地。

总不能就这样眼睁睁看着最糟糕的事情发生吧？索尔想，这绝非英雄之举。但说到底，英雄偶尔也自身难保。索尔又瞟了眼奥丁，后者手握着神矛冈尼尔，不怒自威。索尔性情鲁莽，但并没有傻到这个地步，眼下要他们逃出阿斯加德已是妄想，他也没有把握能制服他们的父亲，神王奥丁。索尔再三观察了一番，人群中始终不见海姆达尔的身影……他只能将希望寄托在洛基身上，往常在围猎时有任何危急情况，都是洛基的出谋划策让他们免去了不必要的苦难，在这种时候，他弟弟机灵的小脑瓜总能派上用场，可是当他向右边看去，却发现那双幽暗的绿眼睛下边乌青一片，并且这双眼睛的主人还在持续回避着索尔的目光——即使是乐天如他，也感到有些绝望了。

瓦利走上台阶，有一个瞬间整个大殿都安静下来。大家屏息以待，都明白阿斯加德即将迎来一位新神，万神殿中又会多出一尊闪着金色光芒的雕像，他们最年轻的王子将得到神王的一份独一无二的祝福，就如同之前的7位王储那样。而在台阶下，所有人既鄙视他不光彩的那一半出身，又眼红他最纯正的那一半血缘，他们将献上所有的妒火与艳羡，献上所有的爱与恨，自此刻始直至永恒。

奥丁用力地将神矛杵在地面上，索尔突然不由自主地打了个颤，再也来不及了，他想，看着底下密密麻麻的人头，每一张脸都涨红了挤在一起，浮现出激动的神色，他们当真是什么也不知道，什么也不清楚。而台阶上的家伙们呢，他们中有多少人是提前知道真相的？索尔想到这两千年来，奥丁一直隐瞒着他们的事，无可抑制地感到背后发寒。

神矛在此时又重重地杵了下地板，他用眼角的余光瞥见洛基似乎就快站不稳了。索尔多么想站到他身边去，去安慰他，抚摸他，告诉他一切都还没到那无可挽回的地步——

“瓦利，吾儿，”奥丁的声音填满了整座大殿，“在此，在阿斯加德，在整个九界的注目之下，我赋予你新的名号——复仇之神。”

人群中响起响亮的喝彩与掌声，洛基在这声浪之中闭上了眼睛。

但仪式还没有结束，冈尼尔再次打断了嘈杂的人潮。奥丁眼角半阖，脸上也多了几份复杂与怜悯，他缓缓开口补充道：“同时，我将再赐予你一份独一无二的祝福：任何胆敢冒犯于你的，任何胆敢诅咒于你的，任何胆敢加害于你的，必招致你成功的复仇。”

索尔听见站在上方的海拉发出了一声恼怒的低吼。

** ——TBC—— **


	5. 第五章 规则揭晓

**第五章 规则揭晓**

**一、洛基的场合：**

奥丁和瓦利对着群众又依次讲了几段话，洛基站在台阶上，完全没有心思去听。

成人典礼很快就结束了，按照惯例接下来就是为期三天三夜的狂欢。但洛基非常怀疑，这次的欢庆是否能够持续如此之长的时间。

宴会开始，洛基用余光看见索尔正拨开人群往他这儿来，可洛基只想往角落里躲，企图让所有人忽略他此刻的狼狈。谢天谢地，索尔无论在宴会上干什么都太显眼了，在往洛基走的路上，至少有五个贵女和三个勇士邀请他举杯共饮。洛基看见被围在人群中缠得脱不开身的索尔，内心松了一口气，因他知道现在的自己无论如何都不会喜欢索尔带来的话题，绝不会。

他现在想要尖叫，歇斯底里地尖叫，然后抓破奥丁那张慈悲虚伪的面孔，但他不能这么做。

洛基往宴会的角落里一退再退，如果他的猜测无误，那么在黎明到来之前奥丁就该向他们公布这个仪式的内容了，他回想起在密室里看见的那首长诗。昨晚洛基虽然真心实意地想和索尔一起出逃，但他仍然向兄长隐瞒了长诗最为重要的部分内容，以防万一。

此刻洛基知道自己最好提前回去做些准备。洛基时刻注意着其他人的动向，瓦利和索尔被困在向他们尽酒的人群中，巴德尔在和宰相说话，霍德尔独自坐在角落里，身边只有安静的侍从，泰尔拦住了奥丁的去路，正在向他询问些什么……洛基小心地退后着，但就在他终于摸到宴会大门的把手时，他耳边响起了一个令人毛骨悚然的声音。

“你要去哪里，Snow White？”

洛基瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他缓缓回头，对上一双绿得发亮的、鬼火般的眼睛。海拉不知从何时起就立在了大殿的门边，正倚着门柱双手抱胸，直直地盯着他看。

洛基忽然有一种不妙的预感。他收回了伸向门把的手，清了清喉咙，故作镇定：“王弟昨晚没有睡好，宴会又过于欢闹，故而想提前回到寝殿歇息。”

“是吗？”海拉还是那副讳莫如深的表情，嘴角还挂起了一抹冷笑，她瞧了瞧这个与她有那么几分相像的弟弟，却丝毫不打算离开自己的位置，反而是打定了主意要挡住他的去路。

绿眼的王子与绿眼的公主对视了几秒钟，不久就自认倒霉，移开了目光。他在脑中疯狂地演算着从外边的花园绕远路回到寝殿所需的时间。虽然没有根据，但洛基总觉得自己一旦离开，海拉也会直接从宴会来到回金宫的必经之路上阻击自己，他十分懊恼今天自己竟然没有穿着奥丁赠予的神行靴。

正在此时，索尔·奥丁森终于拨开了层层人浪来到洛基的身边，他冲门边的海拉略略一点头，就拉走了自己的黑发弟弟。

“有一件很不好的事，”等他们找到安静些的角落站定，索尔开口就这么说。

洛基翻了个白眼，“当然不会有好事，我昨晚就跟你说过，往后只会更糟。”

“不，你听着，”索尔难得露出了忧心忡忡的表情，“我怀疑知道今天将要发生的事情的人不止我们两个。”

“什么，那还有谁？”洛基的心一下子提到了嗓子眼，千万别是他们兄弟姐妹中的一个，至少别是最难缠的那个——

“ **海拉** ，”索尔说，“她在听到属于瓦利的祝福时，表现得非常愤怒。”

好极了，洛基面如土灰地想。随后，他一把揪住了索尔的袖子，当机立断：“你跟我来，我也有事要告诉你。”

**二、巴德尔的场合：**

“让一让，巴德尔。”是索尔的声音，随后是一下不轻不重的推搡。

但当巴德尔回过头时，人群中已经全然不见索尔的身影。到处都是大声道贺和举杯欢庆的人。他收回视线，温和地冲面前的首相笑了笑。

自宴会一开始，奥丁的左膀右臂就有一搭没一搭地和他聊着天，让巴德尔不禁开始怀疑他的目的。首相在对话中多次有意无意地表示，奥丁对下届神王的人选拒绝透露一丝一毫，但议会都赞成——至少大多数人是这么想的——综合来看，仁慈聪敏的巴德尔是最合适的人选。

虽然奥丁的接班人选看似不少，但光是看出身，巴德尔霍德尔就压过其他兄弟姐妹一头。他们的兄弟姐妹们不是奥丁的私生子，就是前任神后（甚至是个巨人）的孩子，仅有巴德尔和霍德尔两兄弟是现任神后弗利嘉（谢天谢地，漂亮优雅的华纳人）的亲生骨肉，他有无可指摘的出身，至于霍德尔嘛，众神保佑那个眼盲的小可怜。

“我不明白你在说什么，父亲绝不会如此轻易地决定他的继任者。”巴德尔听完却不动声色，礼貌地回答道。

“亲爱的殿下，你可能还不懂，我也是做父母的人，”满头白发的首相拍了拍他的肩膀，露出一个慈爱的微笑，“您才多大？听说您和南茜小姐好事将近，也许很快也会成为一名父亲。我是三个孩子的父亲了，殿下，我可以告诉您，我们做父母的，即便嘴上如何强调自己对孩子们的爱一视同仁，实际上，我们都会偏爱其中的一个。”

巴德尔佯装不明白，侧头看着他。首相抿了一口酒，笑着点点头，“相信我，无论我们有多么不想故意偏爱某个孩子，但事实上，这就是会发生的事。”

“您觉得父王更偏心我？”巴德尔问。

“他没有理由不偏心您，殿下，”首相说，“神王陛下年纪渐长，越来越中意和平执政。泰尔殿下虽然英武，但早早就被打发到远离政治中心的地方，恐怕对治国一窍不通，更何况，战神大人盛年将尽，他的统治难以长久；而海拉殿下则过于激进，这早已不是神王陛下所青睐的风格；索尔殿下极有成为第二个泰尔殿下的潜质，他在战场上也许势不可挡，但在政坛中却注定如履薄冰；要想成为神王，洛基殿下的气量未免显得过于狭小，而且，没人希望一个眦睚必报的人坐上王位；您的胞弟霍德尔我就不说了，布拉吉的德性议会也有目共睹，至于瓦利殿下嘛，他年纪尚轻，确实没人知道他日后会不会有长进，但神王陛下可是年事已高了。而您，殿下，您的学识与阅历都正合适，整个阿斯加德都知道您温和有礼，大家都乐意拥戴您，任何有思考能力的人，他们都说不出第二个最优选啦。”

“所以首相大人想说什么？”

“我谨代表议会的多数成员向殿下致意，”首相向他微微鞠了一躬，“在您的成王之路上若有任何险阻，议会都愿意助殿下一臂之力。”

**三、索尔的场合：**

“什么叫‘今晚会揭晓规则’？”索尔高声问，洛基立刻紧张地捂住他的嘴巴。

“你小声点！我敢打赌海拉还在往这里看。”洛基说。

“就让她看吧，”索尔说，他这时理解了洛基的意思，蓝眼睛几乎变得有些悲伤，“我知道了，洛基，你昨晚只是跟我说了有封王仪式，但没告诉我全部的真相，你留了一手，对不对？”

洛基被他受伤的眼神看得有些不自然。他在内心狠狠道，那不是当然的吗，人不为己天诛地灭，在谁也没有百分百的把握可以溜出阿斯加德的情况下，他当然得——但他清了清喉咙，说：“昨晚情况紧急，我省略了一部分内容，但现在我会将它们原原本本地告诉你。”

他俩刚刚从欢乐的殿堂里偷溜出来，但碍于海拉的存在并未选择直接回到金宫内部，只得在花园的角落里找了个无人的亭子坐下来聊正事。也许是怕有人来花园里找乐子，不小心听见这段对话，洛基并没有马上说出下文，而是凭空变出了纸和笔，提笔写下： **那首如尼长诗的余下部分，是关于这场仪式开始的种种要求与规则。**

索尔两手抱胸，问：“是什么？”

洛基想了想，似乎在思考从哪儿说起，他接着写： **仪式今晚0点开始，届时所有无关人等会离开金宫，除了神王和金甲侍卫，金甲侍卫负责守卫神王的安全以及维持仪式的规则。避免有继承人违反了封王的规则，（或者干脆狗急跳墙想要刺杀奥丁，当然了，我们中只有个疯姐姐才会有这种想法）。**

金发王子的表情并没有因为洛基的冷笑话而缓和下来：“继续。”

洛基抬起头狠狠瞪了他一眼，但却按着他说的继续写道：

** 规则一：仪式开始后，在被封锁后的金宫内，一切律法仍然生效。**

索尔挑了挑眉毛，露出了惊讶的神色。

** 规则二：所有参与仪式的继承人除却每周在神王的至高王座前举行的家庭会议，其余时间各居其所，不可离开规定的活动范围。**

“这不可能，”索尔说，“这鬼东西和整场仪式的目的简直是相悖的！”

洛基没空管他，只顾低头继续写：

** 规则三：在仪式进行过程中，只有借由神格与神王的礼物施展出的攻击行为，可以被视为合法的斗争。**

** 规则四：家庭会议期间，杜绝一切斗争行为。**

“但如果我们连面都碰不上，这根本斗不出个结果。”索尔说，洛基抬头瞟了他一眼。

** 规则五：在仪式进行时期，继承人的所有贴身侍从、仆役、保镖将由神王陛下从金甲侍卫中亲自选送至各宫殿，其职能为保护继承人与监督继承人的言行。仪式完毕后，神王亲选的各宫金甲侍卫须在至高王座前完成述职，陈述各宫继承人在仪式中是否有违反规定的行为。**

** 规则六：当金宫内存活的继承人数量为一时，金宫才可解封。**

“这下看清楚了？”洛基放下笔，脸上的表情平平淡淡。

** ——TBC—— **


End file.
